Post-strike tuesday
'Jive' 1. Panel members: Pavelec, Kiras, Conversino 2. Types of questions asked: Has the Air Force espoused a faulty paradigm? If so, how do you break it? (Pavelec) Is airpower driven more by the influence of theorists or bureaucratic inertia today? (Conversino) What good is a theory of airpower? (Conversino) In the context of theory, what use are terms like "strategic" and "tactical"? (Conversino) Is the Air Force today in a crisis of identity or merely a lack of a mission? (Pavelec) Are the ongoing airstrikes by RPA's over Pakistan morally just? (Kiras) Do we have more to learn from success or from failure? (Kiras) Is Airpower the pre-eminent form of postmodern military force? (Conversino) 3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? No. ''' '''4. Any other comments: Look at Oz's post-strike report from yesterday. Build your "wheelhouse" and then drive the conversation there. Think about how your answer is going to set up the next question. SNAKE 1. Panel members: Dr Chambell (ACSC), Dr Winton, Dr Wright (chair) 2. Types of questions asked:Air power linked to politics; ''' -Is there a disconnect between claims from Air power adcovates (strat bomb) and what the politicians want? -Discuss/compare/contrast COMPLEXITY and CHAOS. Link it to Natur and Character of war? -What can the AirF due with COMPLEXITY? -Huntington/Cohen discussion and it the relatonship between the mil-pol levels hould be Equal or Unequal? -Air Power lesseons learned, than forgotten from Vietnam and WWII -Regarding Taliban and AQ, what can the AF due to hinder/hamper their ability to sustain/grow? '''3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation?No 4. Any other comments: ''' -The panel liket that I started broad, framing the q, than dived more into the depth of it -Could have been even broader in my approach to some q -Articulate better what was "exsamples of good or bad strategies" while I was discusing FDR and his abilities as a strategist. '''SMALL FRY 1. Panel members - Col Ehlers, Dr Muller, Dr Dean (ACSC) 2. Types of questions asked: 'Relationship between Naval theory and airpower theory. Why have AF and Navy relationships been so adversarial throughout AF History? Did the airpower experience during WWII justify an independent Air Force? Has an independent AF outlived its usefulness? What was the role of the heavy bombers during WWII and did they live up to the rhetoric of the inter-war period? What theorist influenced or changed your thinking about airpower this year and how would that theorist relate to the future of the AF? Define realism and discuss its validity as a lens for the future. Discuss Huntington's two forms of power. What is a strategist? What is the importance of intelligence to a strategist? Fix the AF. What areas are broken and how would you fix them. How was General Deptula and his opinions of airpower affected by his Air Force career? What is the role of an AF strategic thinking? What are the limits of an AF strategic thinker? What are the risks involved in being an AF strategic thinker? Is Clausewitz dead? How is he still applicable in today's unconventional war? Is it a valid proposal that the US could get away with 311 nuclear weapons? What role do nuclear weapons play today? Do nuclear weapons enforce good behavior? What are 3 enduring realities of airpower? '''3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? ' '4. Any other comments: '''The biggest nugget of feedback I got from Col Ehlers was to answer the question first and then build an argument that supports it. Don't just quote a bunch of the authors and use their words as your answer to the question. Use your own words and then discuss how the books in the curriculum support YOUR thoughts. '''1. Panel members ' '2. Types of questions asked: ' '3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? ' '4. Any other comments: ' '1. Panel members ' '2. Types of questions asked: ' '3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? ' '4. Any other comments: ' '1. Panel members ' '2. Types of questions asked: ' '3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? ' '4. Any other comments: ' '1. Panel members ' '2. Types of questions asked: ' '3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? ' '4. Any other comments: ' '1. Panel members ' '2. Types of questions asked: ' '3. Anything you might have done differently in preparation? ' '''4. Any other comments: